The Newborn World
by TyrantChimera
Summary: MAJOR ENDGAME SPOILERS. Alvis was many things. A computer, a friend, a helper. One thing he was not, was a traitor. Zanza thought his cunning would decide the new world, but Alvis is out to have his own say in the matter. Oneshot, offscreen major character death, young!Shulk.
Alvis was many things. A computer, monado, a friend, a helper. One thing he was not, was a traitor.

Zanza smiled at the fruition of his plans, all the pawns slotting into place neatly and quietly. The telethia screeched, the inhabitants of Bionis and the survivors of Mechonis roaring back their defiance. They believed in the heroes they'd set forth, completely and utterly.

Too bad for them it'd all been a trap.

Dickson was the bait, of course. Tell him that the portal led to Zanza and he had to guard it? The simple, power hungry oaf guarded it with his life. And even better, he'd spread the word and the seven heroes of the fading world had hopped into it without a second thought. Really, as if Zanza had gotten this far in immortality without a little conniving.

"This has been rather neatly wrapped up, hasn't it?" Alvis smirked.

Zanza nodded, "Indeed." And indeed it had, he mused. With all the monados in one place, the rest of the universe wasn't needed. One quick motion by Alvis reset everything. The Bionis, as well as the rest of existence, all returned to ether in an instant. No more suffering and no more defiance. The seven had fallen too, all but one simply disappearing from this world the moment they'd stepped into the deceptive light of what they thought was merely another portal. The last one, well...

Shulk grunted as if in response to the golden god's thoughts. He curled up, teeth bared and clutching at the beautiful weapon held in his hand. It twitched in response to its owners movements, echoing the unconscious boy's dreams.

"It was fortuitous that you realized his nature before he evolved too far on his own, Alvis," complimented Zanza. He wandered towards the prone monado wielder before kneeling at his side, inspecting him.

Alvis nodded at the statement, "You are correct. If we had left him to his own devices, he might have become a major threat. As you can see..." here he trotted to stand beside his creator, "he was able to materialize a monado of his own with the right provocation. Sadly I could not save Lorithia or Dickson."

"They would have betrayed me eventually anyways," Zanza sighed. And it was true; one was a fool that thirsted for power, and the other held no aspirations against using others for her own devices. He turned to Alvis, "It matters not. You control the boy's dreams, correct? What shape do they take? And did he accept my offer?"

Alvis frowned, walking away as if in thought, "No, I am afraid not. He refused to become your disciple... but in his dreams, he was not alone. That may have affected his decision. His opinions should change eventually, as those in his dreams wither and die." The silverette looked down at Shulk, whose visage had gone peaceful. "In the meantime, I do believe he's killed you off in his dreams. I'll manipulate him for a while longer... let him believe that the world will be as he wishes. A happily ever after, at least until he wakes."

As Alvis returned to Shulk's side, Zanza stood up, sighing morosely. "And when he wakes he will undoubtedly be upset with me. I doubt he will accept my offer at all, then. Tragic."

Alvis' eyes became hooded, "So if he will not ally with you, why not simply _take_ the boy's monado? It is right there," he said teasingly. "Not two, but _three_ monado, all for you, and you alone."

"That is precisely why I will not take it, not unless I have to," Zanza replied calmly, "because I am tired of being alone. Meyneth was mulish and stubborn, and was unsuitable for a companion. She never forgave me for what I did and only cooperated because it was the better option, because she thought she could change me. She thought of us as equals. But really, I will never have an equal. Why bother pretending as such? She insisted she was my cohort, and yet, who pressed the button? Who created the world? And who created _you,_ " he proudly stated at the intelligent computer.

"Why, father, who else but you?" Alvis chuckled. "No matter. Although Shulk was a most unexpected find, he will be suitable for your requirements." The true monado, the blade that shone like crystal, slowly slipped out of its owner's grasp as Shulk's breathing evened. Alvis leaned over the young adult as he slept, "Hmm. For those like us who've lived thousands of years, a child like this who has lived less than twenty to look so old... no, no, it shall not do." He grinned, Zanza blinked, and when the war god's eyes reopened he was staring not at the Shulk that had matured into a suitable host, but the Shulk whom he'd first laid eyes upon in a lonely, frozen mountain. The boy's innocent nature was now properly reflected in his physical form.

Alvis took great care as he picked the small being up, a shimmering cloth appearing as he did so. It was a translucent veil that flickered like the stars surrounding them, ensconcing the boy like a blanket. Zanza cocked his head, curious, only to have the child offered to him like a sacrificial lamb.

Zanza took the proffered boy delicately, tucking in one arm that was dangling haphazardly. "You have outdone yourself, Alvis." he mused, gazing down at the blonde child curiously. He stared long and hard as Alvis observed smugly. Lonely Zanza, the computer grinned to itself, couldn't resist the child's charms no matter how much he might want to deny it. Alvis had spent eons observing his creator; he knew which heartstrings to pluck. Ones that even Zanza wasn't aware of.

The A.I. gave a sly smirk, "You perhaps mistake my efforts, Zanza." The computer strolled towards the crystalline blade lain upon the ground, picking it up casually by its hilt. He kept it tilted downwards in a peaceful gesture even as he inspected the weapon, "The truth of the matter is, Zanza, that the last world you created was very unbalanced. Not self sufficient at all, and with a very improper flow of ether." He gazed solemnly at the creator, "If we are to make a new world, I have some... _suggestions_ that I believe should be taken into account."

Zanza, who had been observing Shulk, turned his head sharply in the silverette's direction. He chuckled wanly, "Ah, now I see. You present me a gift, this small child, and in return you make demands of me."

It seemed that the creator wasn't the only one who could be cunning. "As the administrative computer, I merely seek to create a more refined equation for the new world's providence."

"You seek to become the creator yourself?" warned Zanza.

"Nothing so grand," was the sly reply, "but surely you realize that you now have a new responsibility to take care of? Being a single, almighty creator may rob you of the ability to take care of him, after all." He indicated the blonde currently within Zanza's grasp. Zanza scowled, but when Shulk shuffled his eyes shot straight back to the child. Even the golden God had to admit that he was endeared to the boy, and all that time using him as a vessel hadn't helped matters. Normally the golden god would scoff at Alvis' efforts but this time, the computer had pulled a fast one on him. Alvis had successfully dumped a new responsibility on him, and there was nothing he could do about it.

He would be, at the very least, responsible for the one he'd accidentally helped create.

Regardless, Zanza snorted as he looked down at Shulk, the boy unconsciously grasping an offered finger, "How clever of you, Alvis. Very well. We will make the world how you wish it." He looked up at Alvis, his eyes calculating. "There will have to be a suitable place for him and I to reside, however."

"I will craft a universe similar to the one which bore you, and within it I will create a planet guarded by powerful wildlife. The large universe will reduce the chances that beings will meet and ally against you, and the monsters will make the planet undesirable to live upon for sentient beings. With a few exceptions, of course. We cannot have Shulk getting too lonely, now can we?" Alvis smiled, his hip jutting out a bit as he articulated his point. "In fact, I believe I will base it very heavily upon his dreams. It will be a comfort when he finally awakes."

"Very well."

As Alvis spun a new world, one which would need very little upkeep, Zanza returned his attention to the precious bundle he held. As he stroked Shulk's hair hesitantly, the small boy wriggled in his sleep, yawning and settling into the warm body holding him. Zanza actually smiled, a genuine action he could not remember having done for ages.

"I will have no equals... but perhaps, a child will be fine."

And so was the new world born.


End file.
